Phantom Thief Judai
by CendrithePyroQueen
Summary: Judai is a famous thief whose cheated death his whole life, all bounty hunters who challenge him have to give up there job due to a deal Judai makes. So when the runaway Johan comes along will he catch the thief? or will Judai steal his heart first JXJ
1. Thief in town

"I win!" the boy giggled back flipping onto a flagpole "you know what that means!" a golden necklace glittered around his neck a large ruby shown in the middle of it. His prize of the night, and symbol that he had beat his opponent

"H-how did you!"

"They don't call me 'phantom' thief for nothing!" the boy giggled more "I hope you enjoyed my show my ex-hunter friend" he waved before using a window sill above him to hoist his body higher up the building. He used one window after another until he reached the top. He ran off out of sight of the newly retired bounty hunter.

**Judais POV**

"Aniki! Aniki!" I turned slightly to see a blunette running to me with a worried expression and a piece of newspaper clutched in his hand

"What's up sho?"

"The bounty on your head skyrocketed! An extra million yen to whoever can catch you!"

"Really!" I felt my face light up as I grabbed the paper. Sure enough there it was. My masked face on the front page. I'd run 18 hunters out of business with such a simple game! I mean the traps they make are so obvious it hurts! I'm not the best thief in the world by a long shot, but with all I've beat I can see why people would think that.

"Has asuka given me a new target?"

"well yes but you should relax I mean you got a target last nigh-"

"send the notice sho" I smirked who will be my victim tonight…

**Johans POV**

I trudged into the large town, my backpack hanging loosely over my shoulder; Jim however was just fine even if we'd been walking for days. Everyone in the town was in a jumpy gossipy state saying something about the 'phantom' being back. Now I'm not one for ghost stories but these people didn't look as scared as they looked interested.

"What do you think there talking about?" my assuie friend looked to me curiously.

"Let's find out" I mumbled we walked over to a small group of girls chatting to no end while holding a newspaper

"Hey ladies." I called approaching them they turned, at least three of them flushed a red color and smiled dreamily "what's all this about a phantom?"

"You don't know?" one asked leaning in a bit I shook my head

"He's the best thief of the century!" another exclaimed holding her arms in the air Jim raised an eye brow.

"He's stolen countless items and lately every bounty hunter that challenges him retired after their failed attempt to catch him!" a third explained

"I bet he's really hot" the second one got a dreamy look on her face and the first one started shaking her genially to get her out of her day dream.

"Well what about him? If he's done all this stuff why is everyone talking now?"

"Well the bounty on his capture just went up a million yen" I started choking on air

"w-what? A million? How much was it before?"

"Twenty million"

"What?" come to think of it that seems to be what we need. I mean… running away isn't as easy as it sounds… Jim and I'll need the money for school and stuff. So catching this thief is our only shot

"Ohh and he put a notice on this huge pearl about an hour ago!"

"What time? Where?"

"At nightfall, in that museum over their" the fourth one pointed behind her to a large museum. The sign read 'nature and science' leading me to believe it was normally used for children.

"Thanks!"

"You're bounty hunters?"

"nope." Jim smiled

"Well good luck!" the second one cheered

"Thanks again!" Jim and I walked quietly towards the museum.

"We should split up" I whispered to him "well be able to set more traps and seem less threatening that way"

"You really think we can catch him?"

"We can try!" Jim chuckled

"Ok."

**Judais POV**

"Who will be my opponent tonight?" I stared through my binoculars out into the city below. On the ground were lots of hunters. Too many to count. I only wanted to take one challenge. The one that was more than just the nights target to me. I wanted to really test myself against whoever I chose. My sight fell on a blue haired boy holding a back pack. He was smirking like he had tricks up his sleeve his eyes gleamed with determination and he looked to be rather poor. I smiled.

**Johans POV**

God there are a lot of people here. Looks like we're not the only ones in need of money…

"You!" the voice boomed in a playful manner, all attention was drawn to a balcony on a higher level of the museum gasps were heard as the thief was reviled. He was pointing to me; the boy was wearing a red hoodie that hugged his thin torso and white fingerless gloves. The hood was up shadowing his face, the only thing visible were his red lips which were curved into a smirk. I pointed to myself to make sure he was really talking about me.

"You're my opponent tonight!" he called. Some hunters frowned and glared while others smirked obviously hoping to catch the thief off guard.

"The wages are simple, if you win I'll let you turn me in. if I win… I'll tell you when the game has ended." I narrowed my eyes

"Rules?" I called back

"You can't catch me with your bare hands and I can't hurt you in anyway. If I get out here with my pearl before you can get me then I win." I smirked

"Deal 'phantom' oh and one more thing!" he frowned

"What."

"If I win I want to know who you are and why you're doing this!" he shrugged and jumped off the balcony landing like a cat. He walked through the crowd of hunters who were far to shocked that he was ok to try and catch him. He walked over to me without a problem.

"Good luck then hunter" he planted a chaste kiss on my lips before turning on his heal and running

"Start!" he called disappearing into the darkness. I smirked while trying to stop my horrible blush

"Start indeed my dear thief"

~authors notes~

Chara: Hihi every one Chara here with a new story! Enjoy and please review!

Haruka: yup

Jim: am I a part of this plan?

Chara: why would we tell you?

Jim: because I'm in this story.

Chara: oh… I'm still not telling you.

Jim: *growls*


	2. Hunters first attempt

**Judais POV**

I sprinted into the darkness of the narrow ally way by the museum. I looked up to find something I could use to get into the building. When I couldn't find anything to use I searched for some form of low window or door I could break. No windows were some my side of the museum but there was a large metal door with a number pad on the side. I pulled a small black devise out of my jacket pocket that had a small amount of rubber on one end making it more comfortable to fit in someone's' ear. It resembled that of a piece used for blue tooth. I slid it in my ear and pushed down the button on the side in the darkness the weak yellow flashes from it were clearly visible.

"Asuka? Asuka can you hear me?"

"Yes I can. What can I do for you ju-chan"

"I told you to stop calling me that! I need the security number"

"You said it wrong" she sounded like an angry child. I sighed.

"Really? Now? Come on Asuka!"

"Say it or I won't help you!" I sighed in defeat

"Oh Asuka-sama queen of all hacking please fulfill my wish and tell me the god-danm security number"

"That's better" she said smugly. There was a moment of silence between us. All that could be heard was the clacking of her keyboard "846292" she informed I smiled.

"Arigatou gozaimasu!" my fingers nimbly danced over the correct keys, a small clicking noise sounded showing that I had successfully broken in. I swung the door open and carefully took my first step. A small tugging feeling stopped my left foot from moving forward. My legs were immediately swept upward from under me as a net attempted to trap me. I quickly cut through it using the pocket knife I always kept on me. I jumped through the hole in the net and landed gracefully on my feet

"Ohhh he's smart" I marveled before turning and taking off down the hallway

~phantom thief judai~

After that the traps were visible and easy to avoid. I hadn't seen him hiding anywhere or anything so I assumed that he gave up. I sprinted into the room of my prize tonight. A large black pearl sat proudly on a small pillow in a glass case. I carefully pulled the glass off of my prize and pocketed the pearl not really caring if it were to get hurt. I turned and began to walk away when a single layer of rope wrapped around my waist pulling my backwards. The case was rigged! He knew I would let my guard down! I struggled for a moment but wasn't really worried. He was smart but he had just provided me with an escape method. I slashed the rope upward with my knife and pulled the rope out of the case that it had been put in. this kid must have been some kind of genius to be able to pull that off in such short time!

Now with the rope in my hand I took off down the hallway and up the stairs leading to the roof. I looked warily down at the city below to see that most of the hunters had disappeared.

They probably left because I didn't see them as worthy to take me on.

I carefully tied one end of the rope around the legs of a gargoyle and yanked on it to see if it was stable. It gave way a bit but didn't show signs of coming undone while I scaled down the side of the building. I heard footsteps running my way and smirked. The blue haired boy burst through the door panting like crazy.

"I win" I smiled pulling the large pearl out of my pocket to show him. I repocketed it and stood backwards on the railing.

"ja ne, hunter" I jumped down holding the rope for dear life until it snapped still. It was still a long way down and I had no way of moving. The rope jerked downward causing me to let out a small yelp. I stared up to see the gargoyle bending slightly over the edge, I instantly paled.

"Well this is bad" I muttered under my breath, the thin rocky legs of the statue gave a little more causing me to jerk further down. "Really really bad." I whispered urgently clutching the rope tighter.

"C'mon Judai think of a plan!" I hissed. Swinging the rope with no windows were around would be stupid and suicidal seeing as my weight alone was gonna be the death of me. If I let go I would break something and be hauled off by an ambulance only to be thrown in jail afterwards where I would rot for the rest of my days, honestly the idea wasn't very appealing... Think Judai think! The rope edged closer to breaking the statue. I bit my lip and prayed to god that I would walk away from this ok. My knuckles were white due to my grip on the rope and my lip was bleeding from how hard I had been biting it. My legs dangled and I silently said my prayers hoping god would forgive me for stealing so much.

The rope finally broke the hollow gargoyle, I screamed as hope slipped from me. Suddenly it stopped. For a moment I contemplated if I was actually dead, but seeing as my body shook with adrenaline and my heart beat in my ears I concluded that I wasn't yet in hell. I slowly opened one eye that I had clamped shut and looked up to see the blue haired hunter using all his strength to save me. He was half hanging over the edge of the railing with one eye closed in pain. He slowly started lugging himself over the railing dragging the rope and all my body weight with him. My heart refused to slow itself down, until I was lying on the roof of the building. I let out a breath I hadn't known I'd been holding, looked over at him, and smiled weakly

**Johans POV**

The thief managed to pull himself up off the ground

"Thanks" he breathed smiling weakly at me. I pushed myself up shakily

"You ok?" I muttered

"Yeah… you?"

"Just some rope burns" his smile turned into a full fledged grin he lifted his head showing me two sparkly brown eyes from under the shadow of his hood

"I'm glad" I gulped down the lump in my throat. I opened my mouth to speak but he cut me off.

"I guess we'll call this one a tie." He took the pearl from his pocket and tossed it to me gently. I caught it and started silently at the object. "If I would have won, you would have had to give up on bounty hunting. But, I'll let you come back and try again ok?" he was about to run for it

"Matte! You owe me something for saving your life!" he turned his half hidden face held a frown

"Well what do you want hunter?" he giggled a bit "another kiss?" I tried to ignore my face heat up

"No! I wanna know your name!" his smile disappeared

"Why?"

"Don't worry I'm not gonna find you down outside of the crime scene or anything, I just wanna know who I'm hunting" I felt his eyes scan mine for lies before he sighed

"Call me Judai," I smiled to myself happy, I knew more about this boy than anyone else on his tail "and yours?"

"Johan" I replied without thinking

"Well Johan" he pointed to the pearl in my hand "I'll be coming back to claim that tomorrow. Stop me if you like." He turned on his heel and bolted down the stairs leaving me alone on the museums roof

~authors notes~

Chara: *laughs* did you guys think I was gonna give you a real answer in this chapter?

Haruka: I did

Jim: where the hell am I?

Johan: *shrugs*

Judai: question! Why the hell did I give him my name!

Chara: because you like him

Judai: *blushes* do not!

Haruka: do to!

Judai: do not!

Haruka: *Smirks and holds up Johan plushie* then why was this in your room

Judai: *coughs* it's time for charas review corner

Haruka: don't change the subject!

**Chrisandersenyuki: Johan: I didn't have much time to plan this time but next time I'll get him!**

Princessanime08: I'm glad you're happy

**Yuri n' chuka: my grammar is always off I slept through that class**

**Judai: it would have worked if not for the danm rope**

**Johan: I'm not a baka! And I'm glad you're on my side akari-chan**

**Chara: there are no character deaths this time! But if it will really make you happy in the last chapter ill push manjoume off a bridge**

**Sho: can't…breath**

Chara: no! Not water! It burns!

Haruka: *chuckles darkly*

Chara: I updates see! Get her away from me!

**Kirei Ryuusei: I love writing Judai like this, though he's still innocent when it comes to lemon**

**Judai: why do you guys keep saying I don't understand a yellow fruit!**

**Chara: *laughs* you'll get it when your older ju-chan**

**Judai: I'm older than you!**

**Chara: you have no proof of that**

Luving randomness: *Judai and Johan look at each other in sync* come to think of it we don't know who's over their head here

Jim: I've been alive!

**Heartofhate1014: I'm glad your alive~**

**Chara: yes I wanna be in it!**

**Haruka: *rolls eyes* **


	3. moments of relaxation

**Judais POV**

"You WHAT?" I covered my ears as Asuka and Sho yelled at me in sync.

"You lost the pearl?"

"You kissed a hunter _and_ gave him your name?" I rubbed the back of my head nervously,

"Kinda"

"Why!" the screamed

"I'm not sure if you heard but he kinda _saved my life! _And there are hundreds of judais here!"

"Then why did you kiss him" sho countered slyly

"I-I uh…"

"Judais got a boyfriend! Judais got a boyfriend!"A cheerful voice sang right in my ear. I whipped around to see fubuki standing right behind me

"Where the hell did you come from?"

"Oh ju-chan you underestimate me."

"We-"I was swiftly cut off by Asuka.

"Did you hear Judai kissed a hunter?"

"A hunter?" he hugged me squealing louder than asuka was even capable of.

"This. Is. Perfect! Not only has ju-chan fallen in love but it's forbidden!"

"I'm. Not. In. love! And how in the hell would that be forbidden?

"Just let him have his fantasies" Asuka waved me off.

"Why do you guys have to tease me anyway?" Fubuki smirked in a mocking manner,

"Did you seriously just ask why we tease you?"

"Oh…"

"Let up on him" sho hissed in an attempt at being threatening "he just lost for the first time"

"I didn't lose! It was a tie!"

"How the hell does your game end in a tie?"

"He has the pearl but he doesn't have me." Asuka snickered

"Normally you would have just high tailed it with your win"

"I have morals!"

"Do you even know what that means?"

"No…"

"Didn't think so"

"Are they good?"

"Yes."

"Then I have them!"

"Sure you do ju-chan. You'll have to accept that you gave him a tie because you want to see him again someday" fubuki shook his head disapprovingly

"I'm not in love!"

"de-ni-al" he sang. I was never gonna live this down…

**Johans POV**

I kicked a small rock with as much power as I could muster.

"So he called a tie?"

"Yeah. We would have won if you had gotten off your lazy ass and helped!" Jim chuckled,

"You're the one who said you wanted to catch him on your own"

"I never said that"

"You thought it"

"What are you, psychic?"

"So you're admitting to it?"

"no." he snickered

"What happened on the roof exactly?"

"I've already told you what happened eight times why do you want to hear it again?"

"I just like watching you blush when I bring up this Judai kid" I growled ignoring the small tint of pink running over my cheeks

"Shut up!" I pushed him but he quickly moved his footing to avoid falling over

"We'll catch him tomorrow" I muttered

"Until then where should we stay?" I sighed. We still didn't have any money. No money meant no bed.

"We stay where we think is safest" I shrugged

~phantom thief Judai~

I watched quietly from the trunk of the one of the trees on the outskirts the forests surrounding the town. Though the town was relatively small neon lights still decorated the blackness of the night.

Jim had long since lost his battle with sleep but Karin's bright yellow eyes still glowed in the darkness. They watched me with faint worry indicating her lack of trust. I didn't blame her, with how angry I was about this whole Judai thing I would've guarded my master like that to. I reached over and patted her head, reassuring her that I was with her not against her. Her large jaw pulled up into something that could be called a smile before she moved closer to Jim and promptly fell asleep.

I smiled faintly letting an image of Judai run through my head. I was fully aware that he had probably given me a fake name but I didn't care as much as I should have. The only thing that seemed to matter were his glittering brown eyes. I still hadn't gotten a good look at the rest of his face but that was all I needed. I had my first piece of the puzzle that was Judai. However I only had one chance left to catch my thief before I really did lose my ability to challenge him again. Question buzzed through my head

Who was he? Why was he doing this? Did he know he was hurting innocent people? Did he care?

I sighed and stopped the train of curiosity before it got too far. I know Jim would simply have laughed at my frustration but at this point I could have cared less.

Who are you Judai?

**Judais POV**

I stared over Asukas shoulder as she put up the queens necklace I had stolen the night earlier on the black market. I found it funny that I was so popular with these people. They would simply buy things because I had stolen them. I glanced at asuka

"Have you told the kids that their eating like the rich bastards I steal from tonight?" she frowned

"Sho did" I winced

"Did they glomps him?"

"Harder than usual" I paled

"I'm gonna go make sure he's ok" I pulled my body weight off her desk and turned to find my little blue haired friend

~phantom thief Judai~

"Are you sure your ok?" I delicately placed small ice pack on his head. He grimaced

"Yeah I'm fine"

"Sure you are. How many times have we told you not to do that? You can't take the extra weight."

"I know but I love seeing their faces when they hear that they get to eat again" I shook my head

"I get them food every night. Those kids still complain"

"The food you can normally afford for them is unhealthy and cheap. Of course they'll be happy to hear that they get a good meal." I pulled off the ice pack and placed it on another part of his head ignoring his small gasp of pain.

"They got you really bad huh?"

"Oh yeah." He sighed and removed his broken glasses. I looked at him with sympathy.

"When our money arrives well fix those" I whispered

"What? No Aniki! Their just fine! I don't need new ones!"

"Yeah you do."

"No really I don't!"

"Don't lie to me sho!" I hissed. He flinched and let out a breath

"Only if theirs extra money" I grinned

"Of course!" I weak smile spread over his chapped lips. I patter his shoulder and quietly went back to working

"Aniki?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you… actually like this 'Johan' guy?" of course I liked him. He saved my life! It's hard to hate someone when they keep you from falling to your death

"Yeah, why?" shos' pale grey eyes widened

"Do you… love him?"

"What? No! I hardly know the guy!" sho sighed in relief

"Good I'd have to kick his ass if you did" I blinked

"I've never heard you curse before." He blushed

"It's Fubukis' fault. He said I needed to grow up" I frowned

"Tell you what I'll kick _his_ ass and you'll never have to worry about that again." I left the faded ice pack in his head and stood up straight crossing my arms. Sho waved his hands franticly

"Nonononononono! Don't do that! Its fine! Really!"

"Sho" I whispered sitting next to him "are you embarrassed about this?"

"No! I just don't want Fubuki laughing at me" he refused to meet my eyes. I hugged him gently so as to not hurt my poor friend

**Shos POV**

My face burned in the embrace of my Aniki. He pulled back and smiled at me

"Don't worry about Fubuki. He's just sore because Ryo's out of town. All you have to do is ignore him ok?" he stood and left quietly. My eyes stung as I felt a wet trail run down my face. I loved him but I knew we were losing him

"Aniki… don't let him hurt you…"

~authors notes~

Haruka: you guys thought we were dead didn't you?

Chara: probably not and I just lost the game

Haruka: danm it!

Judai: wait… it's a love triangle now?

Johan: I don't love him!

Jim: sure you don't.

Chara: do not worry my readers! This is not anikishipping or even one-sided anikishipping. Sho loves Judai like a brother and fears that Johan will hurt our poor little brunette

Haruka: yeah. And if you're wondering about Judai not being able to feed the kids proper food even though he's stealing art worth millions of dollars is not a plot hole. It's the plot! Just wait… it'll happen…

Judai: so am I like Robin Hood or something?

Johan: that seems to be exactly what you are

Judai: it's time for the review corner!

**Princessanime08: thanks!**

Heartofhate1014: I'm trying to update everything but school is here and it's robbing me of all time! I should be doing homework right now: 3

Haruka: yes! He's gone!

**Kirei Ryuusei: Johan: oh so now both you AND Jim are psychic?**

**Judai: what does she mean by 'a little more?'**

**Johan: *lying* I don't know**

Oak-Chan: *screams* it burns!

Judai: did you honestly think I would be captures so easily?

**Araide-san: Judai: I'm not a pervert!**

**Johan: I'm seme. I don't think Judai pulls off being on top very well**

**Judai: *glares* your mean today**

**Chara: thanks!**

Chrisandersenyuki: Judai: *blushes* was not!

Johan: I'm glad no one wants to kill me in this story

**Luving randomness: Chara: *beams* I'm writing a fossilshipping/spiritshipping story and I want to post it but I already have three stories out. If you wanna read it I'll post it**

**Johan: *has a nosebleed***

**Judai: are you ok?**

Ari-Chan and ReNA: Judai: I am NOT a pervert why does everyone keep saying that?

Chara: read my user name, if I get fire you're all doomed but I may die from yaoi withdraw 0.0

**Yuri n' chuka: sho: *gasps for breath***

**Jim: I'm here! Right here!**


	4. Just a Pawn

**Judais POV**

I pulled on my school uniform before silently placing a hair pin in my short locks to make myself more believable.

You see….

Sho and I have enough money to pay for school out of what we have left each year… the money for the boys are really expensive so we could only afford one… the girls entrances however…

I had honestly wanted anything but to watch poor little sho being harassed by everyone at the school and since I found that I could easily pass for a girl…

"ju-chan!" Asuka giggled looking in my room "you ready for school" she stifled her laugher as much as she could

"It's not funny Asuka!"

"Oh yes it is! No matter how many times I see you in that thing it never loses its touch!" I blushed like mad and stormed past her. She was two years older than sho and I so she had already graduated.

"Good bye Asuka!" I hissed

~phantom thief Judai~

"Oh man I'm gonna be late!" I ran faster, due to the fact that sho had deemed it hopeless to wake me up I was as behind as I could be.

While caught in my thoughts of getting the blunette back I didn't notice the quiet boy glaring at the ground in my path.

**CRASH!**

I pushed myself up off the ground; I had landed on top of someone whom I had decided was more important to check on than myself

"Hey are you o-"the rest of my sentence caught in my throat once I saw the face of the poor man I'd landed on

**Johans POV**

I groaned not bothering to try to get up, from the weight around my torso knew whatever had just hit me was laying on my stomach

"Hey are you o-"the voice was so familiar it caused my heart to jump. I opened my eyes a bit to see the sparkling brown orbs that had been haunting my thoughts for the last few hours. I looked closely at his face. He had pale skin (currently died red) and ruby colored lips. Short brown hair framed his seemingly delicate face. A hair pin kept it from entering his eyes.

"It's you!" I yelled as he jumped off me. Only now did I notice the skirt hanging off his hips "why're you-"

"I'm sorry! I don't know you!" he interjected loudly before taking off down the street. I sat up staring at the disappearing image of Judai.

…that _was_ Judai…

Right?

I shook my head and pulled myself off the concrete.

I needed to get a job for now… if catching Judai were to fail then a job would at least help Jim and I eat. And man if eating ever sounded good it was now.

I walked a bit faster in hopes of finding a simple 'help wanted' sign somewhere

**Judais POV**

School had long since ended and I had found myself trotting back to the base. My eyes darted from side to side suspiciously in case I ran into that hunter again.

You see this is a perfect example of the benefits of pretending to be a girl. Judai is a _guy_. But Junko is a _girl_. No matter how alike the two seem no one will make the connection at school and accuse me. Sho and I took different routes for the same reason. We were simply paranoid. I was still about a block from the base when the small black cell phone in my pocket went off. I bit my lip before ducking into an ally, pressing the green button and pulling the device to my ear

"_Why hello little Judai how have you been?" _I bit back my growl and answered as sweetly as possible

"I have been well, and you sir?"

"_Well little Judai I'm afraid I'm not doing very well. You see I seem to be missing some money from someone who has a particularly big debt. I'm sure you know who I'm referring to"_ my grip on the phone tightened

"I have it here for you sir." I replied without much emotion

"_Oh little Judai, you see that's a bit of a problem. The money needs to be here tonight. You wouldn't want your precious friends to start dying, I hear those hired assassins just get a wonderful high off killing the innocent."_ I clenched my fists to the point where my fingernails drew blood.

"Your money will be there tonight sir."

"_Good boy Judai, or should I say girl?"_ more of the crimson liquid spilt onto the pavement _"remember Judai, were always watching. And one more thing"_ I stiffened

"Yes sir?"

"_If you like that pretty blue haired boy you're obviously gay for to live I suggest you stay away from him"_

"I'm sorry sir. But I have no interest in love. He is simply an obstacle to me" the voice chuckleddryly

"_Keep telling yourself that little boy. Keep telling yourself that"_

"Where would you like me to drop off your money?"

"_The docks, oh and there we have a bit of a gift waiting for you. Be there at midnight. If you're a minute late well start the sniping"_

"I understand" the line went dead and I felt myself slide down the dirty brick wall. A sigh escaped my lips.

That damn man… that god-damn man… how could someone be so heartless! He's already taken enough from me! My mom, my dad, my hope, my childhood. All for his greedy impulses! And now he wants to take my friends along with some guy I barley know!

I wrapped my arms around my legs and sighed.

I would never win as long as _he_ was playing this game with me. I was simple a pawn on his board, only used until useless then he would sacrifice me to the sharks like I was nothing at all.

I buried my face in my arms and whispered a prayer. Hoping, that just maybe god would answer me this time

~authors notes~

Ta da!

Haruka: late late late late

Chara: shut up!

Judai: who is this asshole making my life hell?

Johan: yeah I want to know why the hell I've been dragged into this

Jim: WHY WASN'T I IN THIS CHAPTER?

Chara: *shrugs* you come in again later. This was more… setting up the plot

Haruka: very much so, now what I want to know is… what's this 'gift' the guy making judais life hell is giving to our little brunette

Johan: and why did you have to put poor ju-chan in a skirt again?

Chara: *gives him a look* really? I didn't hear you complaining when you first saw him in it.

Judai: *blushes* is this conversation really necessary?

Chara: yes. Yes it is.

Judai: it's time for charas review corner!

Chara: hey don't change the subject!

**Princessanime08: thanks!**

Soul of an elemental alchemist: you changed your name!

Haruka: revenge you say? I wanna help!

Chara: will you stop it? Your violent impulses need to stop!

Haruka: why?

Chara: you need to stop hurting people. Now.

Haruka: not on your life!

**Oak-chan: Judai: I do NOT like Johan! How many times must I say it?**

**Johan: thank… I guess…**

Darkus Asuka: thanks!

**Kirei ryuusei: sho: thank you? Why does everyone keep treating me like a kid? Me and Judai are the same age!**

Chrisandersenyuki: Judai: *kicks dirt idly* maybe…

Johan: yeah who is this bastard so I can kick his ass?

**Luving randomness: Chara: nowhere is safe from the game! I just lost it again…**

**Haruka: and we are trying to put the story up it should be up soon**

**Judai: yay fried shrimp!**

Yuri n' chuka: Jim: oh that's very funny.

Fubuki: please don't hurt me…

Chara: *woops and starts burning everything around her*


	5. Anxiety

**Judais POV**

After I finally pulled myself together, I had started to make my way back to base. A clock I passed read 8:30 so I had easily been moping around for a few hours. When I open the door to the large orphanage I was greeted by sho.

"Where were you! "He cried in his motherly overly worrying way. I shot him a glance knowing full well my eyes looked as dead as I felt

"He wants his money tonight…" I muttered sho slumped and dropped his head

"What time?"

"Midnight. At the docks…"

"Go get ready. I'll tell asuka." He turned and began to leave

"Wait!" he looked back

"Yeah?"

"He said something about a 'gift' tell her I need my knife incase he's decided he doesn't need us anymore" sho's eyes widened

"b-but-"

"Do it sho" he bit his lip but nodded none the less. I smiled with the energy I had left "thanks" he tried to smile but it didn't turn out the way he wanted. He left without another word to inform asuka about the important news.

~phantom thief Judai~

I pulled the old hoodie over my shoulders and zipped up the front so it covered my black shirt; I had already put on my dirty white jeans and taken the hair pin out. I softly pulled the hood over my short brown hair and let the shadow fall over my eyes. A meek smile shown on my ghostly pale face.

Isn't it funny? I'm acting like I'm next in line on death row even if I know that all he wants in money. Every month he asks for more and more for a debt that he created himself.

"_You look scared little one. What's your name?"_

"…"

"_Do you play any sports? Are you good in school?"_

"…"

"_Quite talkative aren't you?"_

I unconsciously shook my head to rid my thoughts of the cursed memory.

My thoughts flashed back to Johan as his words ran through my mind again

'If you like that pretty blue haired boy you're obviously gay for I suggest you stay away from him'

Why would he say that? He's never stopped me from getting close to people before. So why now? Why Johan?

I bit my lip thinking deeply, what if he saw Johan as a threat?

What if they were rivals or something?

No no no… Johan would be too young to even hope to rival him…

Unless…

Metallic liquid dripped into my mouth drawing my out of my train of thought. I dabbed my fingers on my lips, sliding them over the small dents and smooth liquid. Pulling my hand away crimson liquid became visible to me. I licked the wounds, covering my tongue with the strong familiar metallic taste.

Absentmindedly I began looking around the small unwelcoming room until my eyes came across a little black pen. I yanked the cap off and pressed the thin silver tip against my wrist. In my usual messy hand writing I scratched the words

'_Note to self: stop biting my lips'_

On my skin. I violently yanked my long red sleeve down over my arm and lifted my vision to the old traditional clock in the room I shared with a few of the kids. I loosely comprehended the numbers that ran into my mind

10:54…

It took about 30 minutes to walk to the docks…

And if I was just one minute late…

I dispersed the horrible thought from my mind, and turned to the door

"Asuka! Asuka I need the money!"

"Already? You have time"

"I don't want to be late!" I trotted down the stairs to the main level and poked my head through the door to the basement where Asukas 'room' and the real base lay. Thought at the moment all I could see was an empty space and a naked wall

She sighed. The sound of plastic wheels against concrete sounded and a chair with a waist-long blonde haired girl rolled into sight

"If you need it so bad come down and get it" her dull brown eyes followed me sadly. My footsteps echoed as I walked down the stairs.

She stood and brushed off her dark blue skirt before leading me over to a red backpack.

"It's all in here. Just be careful not to lose it"

"Of course" I replied slinging one side over my shoulder. "Ill be back in a little while ok?" I turned to make my leave

"Wait!" she hugged my from behind reaching her hand down to mine. A switch knife slipped out of her palm slow enough for me to catch it with ease. She let go

"Don't do anything stupid." A smile touched my lips

"I would never dream of it"

~phantom thief Judai~

Faded light lay across the old street, struggling to push the darkness away. The rotted wood of the docks stood strong as the salty waves lapped at it. I stared forward to see two men standing there. Both as early as I. as I approached I saw only one of the two, the other was hidden in shadow

"Judai. You have our money?" the one in the light spoke; he had dark skin, a big nose, and short hair with dreadlocks in it.

"O'brien? Don't tell me your boss was too busy to come himself"

"I'm afraid he is." I shoved the bright red backpack into his hands.

"There's your money. Now if that's all-"

"You wish Judai. My boss has a present for you. If you don't accept it he could get angry" I held my breath for a moment but let it out like I still had my cool

"What is this present?"

"You have a new member in your team" out of the shadows stepped a boy about my height. A black jacket, two toned hair, and piercing gold eyes identified someone I knew

"Hello little brother"

~authors note~

Chara: I haven't done a cliffy in a while

Haruka: you haven't actually

Chara: and for once I'm not late!

Haruka: *sarcasm* yay

Judai: well shit. How much more hell are you going to put me through!

Chara: the hell hasn't even begun ju-chan *evil look*

Judai: *gulps*

Haruka: stop picking on ju-chan!

Chara: make me!

Judai: *sighs* here we go again. While these two fight lets go to the review corner

**Soul of an elemental alchemist: what did you do to land yourself in the hospital?**

Animeprincess: yeah he did ^^

**Luving randomness: Haou: I'm here to make Judais life hell!**

**Chara: and I'll never tell who the bastard on the other end of the phone is!**

**Haruka: he'll be reviled sooner or later. When we know who he is your welcome to kick his ass**

Kirei Ryuusei: sho: ow!

Chara: I have some particularly evil plans for our villains

**Oak-Chan: Chara: please don't! I updated quickly!**

**Haruka: can I have the bazooka anyway?**

Chrisandersenyuki: Judai: why would I be able to sit?

Johan: I'm not a pervert!

?: none of you even know who I am and yet you already hate me? What if I was Jim or something?

Jim: but you're not me.

?: so?

**Yuri n' chuka: manjoume: I'm not even in this story! Stop blaming me!**

**Sho: that actually sounds painful…**

**Judai: yay fried shrimp!**


	6. Weight of sins

**Johans POV**

My eyes scanned over the dark landscape in front of me, it was dark… only lit by the flickering street lamps. I watched them with faded interest waiting for the light bulbs to give out and leave Jim and I in complete darkness. The old streets were slightly wet and the stores and shops surrounding the area were long since abandoned for home by the employees and owners. Jim and I had been sitting in front of the museum for about three hours waiting for the notorious thief called 'Judai'. It was getting later and later and more doubt built up in the back of my mind

My companion stood up sighing a bit.

"Come on Johan. he's not coming tonight. Just give it up." Normally I would have protested, but it was late and I was tired.

"Fine" I whispered "we'll come back tomorrow and catch this damn thief" I held out my hands and smiled, he smiled back, took them, and helped me to my feet. We walked along the abandoned streets for a while before Jim spoke up.

"I wonder how things are going back home…"

"I thought be agreed that that place wasn't home anymore." He gave a lopsided grin

"You know what I mean. How do you think their doing" I scowled

"They can all rot in hell for all I care!"

"Ouch would you say the same thing if I hadn't agreed to come?" I laughed a bit

"Yes, but I would have added 'except that wimpy bastard Jim'" Jim laughed louder

"It's wonderful to know that's what you think"

"No, no you would have been a wimpy bastard of you hadn't come," I stated "I don't think anyone could get as close to a crocodile as you and still be called a wimpy bastard" our footsteps fell into line as we headed back to our place in the woods.

"Did you ever think that maybe he lied?" Jim asked, changing the subject "maybe he ran off to the next town so he never had to see you again" the quick flash of Judai in a skirt ran through my mind causing me to blush

"No… I don't think he did" I muttered. Jim sighed

"You're far too trusting. And you really think that I don't know your hiding something from me" he smirked "the blush tells me you saw him again" he stated, I felt my face heat up more

"How did you know I was blushing? It's so dark out…" he tapped his ivory bandages "there's nothing this eye misses"

I growled "that's unfair play using that eye!"

"All's fair in love and war"

"Are you implying that love is involved in this?"

"You have some serious male PMS my friend" he quickly moved to dodge my punch "your only proving me right" a sigh escaped his lips.

I took a deep breath slowly calming my temper. "Yes I saw him again… but… it was weird... he was…"

"He was what?" I tried to stop the blush on my face

"Wearing a skirt" I murmured almost hoping he wouldn't hear.

He chuckled "kinky"

"Jim!"

**Judais POV**

"Haou" I whispered breathlessly "you… you…" I held in the rest of that sentence due to O'Brien's presents.

"he's our new close range assassin, seeing as you two new each other the boss decided that he would give you and your team some… extra… supervision" I let out a breath and smiled, it was fake of course but I had to act civil while _his_ dog was around.

"Why ever would he think we needed extra supervision?" my tone was sickeningly sweet.

He scowled "you've been stepping over your border lately. Honestly, you giving people a chance to turn you in. you know my boss would be very angry if he had to break you out of jail." I growled a bit my expression quickly turning

"Is there a story so my team believes I suddenly love and trust my backstabbing brother?"

"Harsh words otouto" Haou muttered, I ignored him keeping my vision on O'Brien.

"You're the criminal. Making something up is right up your ally" he waved me off. I sighed and looked him straight in the eye

"Tell your boss I say just two words." Bravery rushed through my veins for a moment "fuck. You." I turned on my heel "c'mon Haou" I hissed before taking off in the direction of the orphanage. Haou chuckled as he jogged to keep up with me

"You know you've probably just killed one of your friends" he pointed out

"He won't kill them unless I don't give him his money, or if I plan to rebel. A simple fuck you won't be the life of a friend, maybe a 'watch yourself' but no actual action" I walked faster with faint hope of leaving him behind. Haou sighed and matched my new speed.

"Look Judai what happened was not my fault, you and I both know that-"

"Shut up!" I turned quickly glaring daggers at the one who dared calling himself my brother "I don't care if what originally happened wasn't your fault. You still ruined my life to save yourself!"

"Judai," he hissed "all our lives were ruined that day. Worse things happened when you left. I sent you away with that bastard earlier so you wouldn't have to lose what innocents you had left"

"Lose innocents? It's a bit too late for that!" Haou sighed

"Weigh our sins. You steal. I _kill_" I held my breath for a moment

"Why didn't you ever try to find me? I made getting my targets such a specter sport to let you know I was here"

"And to amuse your boss."

"That too" I murmured

"I didn't come because you didn't need another hostage to be used against you" I looked at him suspiciously

"So you reversed the scene to play the executor instead of the exacutee?"

"Exactly" Judai schooled the happy expression that washed over his face, his boss was a very careful person, chances were, that he still had other assassins watching the pair from a distance

"So you have no intention of hurting anyone here?"

"No I don't, but if our boss gives the order I have to maintain his trust. I'll have to hurt someone"

"No one will die?"

"No"

"Thank you" Judai whispered gesturing for Haou to follow and walking back to the orphanage

"Judai" Haou said sternly, neither brother stopped walking but Judai looked over his shoulder to show Haou he was listening

"Don't get caught up in that ancient history. What's important is now not then" Judai looked down. At that point he wanted to do anything but look in Haous eyes

~authors notes~

Chara: ohhh now a dark past that Haou and Judai shared!

Haruka: and a little of why Jim and Johan ran away

Haou: why am I apologizing? I don't apologize!

Judai: maybe you should start, people might like you better

Haou: *scoffs* people like me weather I'm nice or not

Johan: maybe you'd have a love life

Haou: and why would I want that?

Judai: because you're naturally jealous.

Jim: yes! I'm finally in a chapter!

Johan: *sarcasm* yes because before your presents was very missed

Jim: asshole

Judai: ok! I think we need to cut to the review corner!

**Princessanime08: yes he did!**

Kirei ryuusei: Haou: well I thought you guys needed me so I bugged Chara till she put me in the story

Judai: and I will!

**Oak-chan: Haruka: *laughs manically and starts shooting everything in sight***

**Haou: would it be any fun if I **_**didn't**_** make judais life hell?**

Valkyria raven: thank you! Haou: oh I plan to do something bad

**Chrisandersenyuki: Haou: see? I don't need to be nice for people to love me!**

**?: *gulps* man do I like the shadows!**

Yuri n' chuka: manjoume: yeah -.-'just a little

Johan: stop calling me a baka! I haven't done anything stupid yet!

Haou: don't worry I plan to pick on little ju-chan

Judai: not you to!

**Luving randomness: Haou: I came back from hell to make judais life a living one in another scenario**

**Chara: make sure to bring many weapons!**

Avatarjasmin: Chara: yes! Haous finally here!


	7. I lost?

**Judais POV**

Darkness embraced my figure lovingly, the blackness that hung around me was inviting, giving me a sense of companionship as I raced through the back alleys and unnoticeable short-cuts of the town. Midnight was approaching fast and I had a prize to claim.

now I had another mouth to feed not to mention another pair of eyes on me at all times, I knew he was following me. If his finger even twitched id be dead.

Oh the joys of brotherhood.

A thief and an assassin. If anyone we used to know saw us now they probably wouldn't be shocked. I was always a bit of a kleptomaniac and Haou was miserably anti-social. If anyone wanted to talk to him he would just glare until they left.

I'm getting off track. Like what I was saying before, I knew he wouldn't pull the trigger on purpose but he needed to watch me. He had to gain the trust of our boss. If he didn't earn it soon than I would be in "debt" to that guy forever. Once the old museum came into sight a small smile decorated my lips. That boy, Johan, was just sitting outside, looking bored as hell. His sea green eyes sparkled in the dim light of the street lamps and the darkness made his skin look noticeably paler. He was sitting about five feet from the building on a white bench with his knees pulled up to his chest.

I crept behind him and wrapped my arms around his shoulders

"Sorry I couldn't make it yesterday. I just had a meeting I couldn't miss." He jumped, before bolting off the bench, out of my arms, and turning to face me.

"Judai!" he said pointing at me, the shadow of my hood lay over my eyes, hiding the top of my face from his sight, I frowned

"Well don't blurt my name to the entire town" I hissed playfully. He covered his mouth in embarrassment, glaring at me.

"So you had a 'meeting' thief? What kind of meeting does a criminal like you have to go to?" I pouted putting the back of my hand to my forehead dramatically

"'Thief'? 'Criminal'? They say sticks and stones break bones, but your words have broken my soul. You're so mean Johan-kun." His glare intensified

"Don't avoid the question thief."

"I'm afraid if I told you that I'd have to kill you. So tell me, is the information really worth your life?"

"You're only further proving that you're a criminal by threatening to kill me"

"Only more reason you should put me behind bars. The only thing standing in your way of taking me off the streets is one little game. Can you win?"

"Of course I can." He shot back

"Then stop me hunter. Save this precious pearl and take your money. Just remember my rules."

"I don't think I _could_ forget them."

"Well I see you inside hunter." I smiled backing up, small paces at a time. "Start!" I called jumping with a catlike bounce up to grab a flagpole, I kicked my legs over it and put my cheap tennis shoes on the smooth metal, from there I grabbed a window sill that was conveniently in my reach and used my surprising upper body strength to hoist my body up before swinging my leg up and breaking the glass, I slid through the ragged edges. my care in making it through unmarked was pretty vain as one of the brittle shards tore through the skin on my cheek. A small hiss made its way out of my lips, as tiny sharps of pain shot up and down my nerves, warm liquid dripped in a neat line down my skin. I tried my best to ignore it as I bolted down the hallway

I quietly searched for where the pearl would be hidden now. They most likely changed the location; it was a slim to none chance one would leave a targeted object in the same place that it was almost stolen.

I opened door after door in hopes to see that beautiful black orb in one of the many rooms, the hallways were completely free of traps which seemed rather odd to me.

Finally I came upon the door I had been looking for, I had flung open the wood annoyance to see it sitting there, completely unarmed. It just sat on a pink pillow on the tiled floors; it was on the far end of the room with a metal box built into the wall above it. Thinking wisely of what the box could mean I reached into my jacket pocket, I searched for a moment digging through Asukas inventions before I found what I was looking for, a tiny spray bottle with its label ripped off.

'thank god' I thought offhandedly before coating the room in spray to reveal the bright red lines that lay in a confusing pattern through the air, like a spider web.

"Did they think I would honestly fall for that?" I chuckled a bit before easily weaving my lithe body through the countless gaps the infer red lines left open, I can tell you that if I hadn't been stealing nearly my entire life that I would have ether given up or screwed up. Whoever had placed them had a full intention to make sure people like me could never get in. when I finally reached the far end of the room I reached for the box, it had a tiny lock on it that I only noticed when my fingers brushed it.

This made my job harder but far more fun, I slid closer, the new position gave me a great angle at the lock but there's no such thing as the perfect deal…

The lines made my position one of pain, my legs were twisted around each other, my hand was pressed against the grey wall but due to a line in my way I was holding that weight up with my fingers my torso was barley staying between two lines that only gave a narrow passage that made me suck in my gut two on the lines seemed to frame my face making it impossible for me to move an inch.

Luckily I had thought ahead and grabbed the lock pick from my pocket of inventions so I could just undo the lock, turn off the security system, take my prize, and leave.

Step one was easy enough, for such a high security place they had used the cheapest lock they could find to keep it all together. I wrenched the small metal door open and pounded my fist on one of the red buttons inside.

The lights around me shut off.

I breathed a sigh of relief and regained my posture before picking up the large black pearl

"I can see why asuka wants it. But she knows were just gonna sell it so why must she find me the hardest target in town?" I sighed and slipped the object into my pocket

"Interesting… Johan-kun did absolutely nothing to stop me… is he planning something or has he given u-"a pair of arms firmly wrapped around my waist, pinning my elbows to my sides

"I win" the statement was simple. If I hadn't been so confused and outraged maybe I would have noticed the most important detail

"C-cheater! My rules were that you couldn't grab me!" I squeaked struggling against the iron grip

"Those were the rules you gave Johan. As his partner I wasn't told of any rules I had to follow" the Australian accent

"Partner?" I asked straining to look around, sadly I could hardly move in the mystery mans arms

"Yes. Jim crocodile cook. It's a pleasure to meet you Judai-Chan" he laughed

"Let me go!" I hissed attempting to struggle more

"Now now Judai" this was a different voice, it was silky and smooth, like water running over a river rock. Unlike its embarrassed and angry counterpart. "Your rules never stated that I couldn't have a partner. I growled under my breath and relaxed myself

"Let me go" I whispered

"Oh no, you'll run away" Jim protested not letting up his grip

"I know when I'm beaten" I snarled not letting a single muscle in my body tense, "this is my game. It wouldn't be fair if I didn't play by my own rules" Jim shifted a little

"Let him go" Johan said coolly. Jim let go letting me regain my balance and look at Johan

"Well hunter it looks like I underestimated you" I giggled a bit and held out my wrists, he stared blankly at them

"You did bring like handcuffs or rope or something right? If it looks like I came of my own free will they'll call me a fake or cheat you out of your money" I said bluntly, an amused smirk crossing my lips.

Johan laughed nervously

"Can we just tie you up with netting?" I shrugged

"Whatever floats their boat" I replied simply. He just nodded before pulling one of the nets I cut up out of his back pocket. I silently let him tie me up as his friend watched boredly

"You know for a thief I expected you to be more slippery. I really didn't think just grabbing you would work" 'Jim' said to fill the momentary silence

"I guess I was still sore from that damn security" I replied shifting around in my ties. Johan tested his make shift restraints by pulling on them. Once he was sure they were tight enough he and Jim led me out of the room. Their prize had been claimed

'_And the great phantom thief Judai is captured by a couple of amateurs who had just taken up the title "hunter"'_

~authors notes~

Chara: …I'm so lazy it isn't even funny…

Haruka: and you have absolutely nothing to blame it on this time

Chara: nope

Haruka: by the way minna this is nowhere near our ending

Chara: yeah don't worry about that!

Johan: yes! I win! Maybe people will start calling me seme again!

Judai: what's seme mean?

Johan: eh… best friend?

Judai: oh! Ok!

Chara: you know what the hardest thing about this chapter was?

Johan & Judai: what?

Chara: not saying 'bondage' throughout that final part

Johan: *nose starts gushing blood*

Judai: *tips his head to the side* you people are so confusing. Before this gets any worse let's go to the review corner

**Kirei Ryuusei: Haou: will you people stop agreeing with him!**

**Judai: she's the first person that did Haou. Relax. Wait what are you doing with that shot gun? Nooooooooooo!**

Avatarjasmin: Haou: I had my reasons

**Princessanime08: ok**

Oak-Chan: you're the first to notice my new name!

Jim: I'm back again!

**Chrisandersenyuki: Haou: *gulps* y-yes just don't hurt me!**

**?: and yet I'm still alive**

Yuri n' chuka: Jim: my… my lungs… they burn…

Johan: is it really so hard to just call me Johan? Say it with me! Jo-ha-n

Jehu and yubel: we can tell you under full word that we are **not** the bad guy here!

Chronos: and Chara hates me too much to even mention me


	8. The Lies of Judai Yuki

**Judai's POV**

Johan stopped at the door of the museum and frowned

"do you remember what I asked when this whole silly game of yours began?" I looked up for a moment trying to recall his terms

"you want to know... who I am and why I'm doing this right?" he nodded a look of determination adorning his face

"shall we go somewhere to sit for a moment?" Jim asked boredly. Johan sighed but agreed none the less

~phantom thief Judai~

I shifted uncomfortable in the chair that Johan and Jim had helped me into, I felt naked considering the fact that Jim had violently ripped my hood off. he and Johan sat across from me, Johan seemed to be in some sort of a day dream while Jim was smirking in his direction.

"so um... you want to know who I am?" it was more of my way of dispersing of the awkward silence than actually wanting to tell them. Johan crashed back to earth with my interruption to whatever he was thinking about. Jim also found himself remembering my presents

"y-yeah who are you."

"Judai. next question."

"that tells us nothing. who you are isn't just your first name." I glared for a moment at his pushiness but sighed and continued none the less

"Judai yuki is my full name. I don't have many friends" one. I started counting my lies "my parents are always away on business trips" two. "I'm an only child" three. "and I steal only because I like testing myself" four. "what about you both? who are you?"

"were the ones asking the questions here" Jim snapped Johan just waved his hand dismissively at his friend

"oh come on it couldn't hurt" he said easily "I'm Johan Andersen"

Jim grumbled something about regret before he spoke up "Jim 'crocodile' cook"

Johan continued "we ran away from our town. my parents are dead and jims still probably don't realize he's gone. we have no siblings and we caught you for money"

"why do you steal" Jim backed up

"I told you. I steal because I like testing myself" I waved it off

Jim sighed "stop your lying and tell us the truth. no normal teenager becomes a famous thief for no reason" I flinched at his tone

"ok so I need the money. happy?" he still didn't look satisfied

"shouldn't you be rich if your parents are always on business trips?"

"would you believe me if I said they were in the circus?"

"no. you would have gone with them" he snapped

"ok! ok! their dead! what are you the lie police?" I growled

"Judai." Johan said seriously "you said you'd tell me why you were doing everything."

"yeah" I spat "I said I'd tell you. I never said id tell you truthfully"

"than who is Judai yuki? what? did you steal his name like you've stolen art or did you make it up? what's your real name? who are you!" I grimaced at his betrayed tone.

god I'd only known this guy for like a week and he's flipping out that I lied like we've been friends our whole lives. I looked down

"Judai yuki is my real name though that's the only thing I told you that wasn't a lie. I do have friends but you can never meet them. I do have a brother but if you met him you'd probably be dead in a few moments... I wish I could tell you more but the walls have ears. if I speak about it you'll be on an assassination list. please. don't make me say any more." my voice lost volume with every word until it was barely audible. we all fell quiet for a moment

"why did you run away?" I hadn't really meant to say it. but I wanted to get them back for seeing through my lie. for a moment I wanted them to suffer. to my delight they both froze. Jim bit his lip while Johan growled in his throat.

"new lives." he said simply "and escaping some people who called themselves our friends" I fidgeted more seeing as id brought up a subject far worse than I had realized

"sorry" I muttered not particularly wanting to look him in the eye "I didn't mean to bring up any bad memories" Johan faked a smile

"It's alright" he stood up "c'mon Jim. let's turn him in" I frowned at the sound of that. it was only a moment before Asuka's voice rung into my ear via the blue tooth like invention Asuka made

"Judai? where are you? he's called again! he wants more money. his lackeys are-ow!" her voice became more and more urgent "he's sent them here! they have HQ completely covered! Please come back with the target soon Judai please" towards the end she sounded like she had broken into tears

~authors notes~

Chara: two updates in two days. not bad.

Haruka: not bad at all

Chara: and I know what your all thinking. 'that bitch left me with a cliff hanger!' I know I know you all hate me now :3 but never the less we shall be seeing who made Judai's life hell soon. so be happy!

Haruka: she plans on updating 'the kings clone' (yes we know we haven't updates in so long you all forgot about it) and updating 'of course I'm a girl' once more before the weekend ends.

Chara: don't blame me if I can't do it in time! I'll try!

Judai: well damn. this just isn't my day is it?

Johan: no apparently not.

Haou: may I snipe them now?

everyone: NO!

Jehu: and guess what! I'm coming in soon!

everyone: *looks at each other suspiciously all thinking that Jehu might be the villain of the story

Jehu: and I'm not evil!

everyone:*sighs in relief*

Asuka and Sho: not quite our day ether.

Judai: your captured. I lost. I had to tell hunters everything about me. Haou's scope is still directed at my head and it's time for CHARAS REVIEW CORNER!

**princessanime08: Judai: *goes to emo corner***

avatarjasmin: omg! I watched that before you made your review! I love that scene!

Haou: bitch! I'll kill you!

**kirei ryuusei: Haou: I am NOT the villain here!**

**Johan: WHAT! Jim if you do that ill fucking STRANGLE you!**

luving randomness: sadly no v.v Judai hadn't thought of a plan.

Judai: hopefully ill come up with one fast!

**chrisandersenyuki: Johan: *gasp* nooooooo she can read minds *runs away screaming something about witches***

**?: *gulps* we can work this out! no need for killing me!**

lalalandx3: Johan: I'm not an uke!

Chara: *sighs* we know Johan. we know

**Yuri n' chuka: Yubel: hermy? I'll get you for that kuro!**

**Johan: *sigh* I really can't change your mind can I?**


	9. They're two of you!

**Judais POV**

My heart pounded in my chest as the line went dead. The buzzing sound created a rhythm of panic and gave me a splitting headache. They had dragged me out side and we had started walking down the dark streets before her voice alerted me

"Asuka?" I demanded trying to relax the grip of fear on my stomach "Asuka this isn't funny" Jim and Johan stared back at me like I was crazy.

"Who are you-"

"Stop your joking" I yelled, my vision began blurring but I refused to let the tears fall. I hardly registered that I had cut Jim off from whatever he was going to say

"Judai? What's wrong?" Johan asked moving closer

"m-my friends are in trouble" I whispered "I-I have to go help them" I reached for my knife only to find that they had taken it from me.

"Please" I begged looking at them. "When I know my friends are ok ill come and wait here for you to bring me in. just please they need me!"

"Like hell!" Jim hissed "you really think we believe you? You just completely lied about your entire life!"

"Please" my voice dropped but my pride wouldn't let me sound broken. Johan gave me a torn look of sympathy and disbelief

"Wow bro! You're quite heartless aren't ya?" Johan froze as an unfamiliar voice rung out. Jim's eyes shot over to where the sound had erupted from. I followed his gaze to see a boy standing in the half hidden darkness of night. Messy teal spilled around his face and his eyes glowed a demonic orange color. Giving him a violent aura.

"Jehu?" Johan spluttered. Jim just looked shocked at the appearance of their friend.

Obviously since at the time I had _no fucking idea_ who the hell this Jehu guy was all I could do was stand there looking confused.

Now this wasn't what shocked me the most at all. What happened next was. In all my 16 years id never seen Haou escape his cold stoic nature or perfect assassin stealth. Nor had I expected…

"Jehu?" the voice echoed faintly though the buildings. I'd seen the shadowy figure of my brother shoot upward from the top of a café nearby.

"Nii-san?" I screeched as he swung his legs over the side of the roof and landed gracefully on his feet. After which he stomped over to where we were

"Ah Haou! I knew you'd find me again! You know you don't have to stalk me to see me" Jehu smirked playfully. Haou yanked on the net that Johan had used to tie me up so that I would move over to him. I stumbled at my brothers' gesture but I quickly pulled myself back together

"They're two of you?" Jim screeched pointing in Haou and I's direction

"They're two of you?" Jehu's tone was something I couldn't exactly point out at the time. Haou later informed me it was lust

"Cheater!" Johan yelled pointing to us

"Cheater?" I echoed

"You must have used your twin to trick all those hunters before me!" Haou and I blinked a few times before bursting out laughing. Surprisingly it was Jehu who spoke up

"Oh little brother. Haou couldn't possibly pull off theft. He's to short tempered for that"

"How would you know anyway?" the younger of who I guessed to be the Andersen brothers yelled

"Like I told you he's stalking me" in less than a heart beat a bullet was flying by Jehu's head "see? Short tempered"

"Like anyone would want to stalk _you_" Haou spat in disgust. "And watch your mouth. I won't miss next time"

"So you know each other?" Johan confirmed

"Is anyone else worried about his gun" Jim sweat dropped

"He's an assassin he only kills when he feels its necessary" I assured

"A what?" Jim squeaked

Haou sighed "good goin'"

I covered my mouth "opps…"

Jehu sighed "we have a lot to explain to you two later but that's not the issue. We need to get to the orphanage."

"And you call me a stalker?" Haou hissed glaring "how the hell did you know where we live"

Jehu shrugged "I talked to that little blue haired friend of yours when he got out of school a few days ago. He mentioned a friend named 'Judai' waiting for him back at the orphanage while he was trying to get away from me"

"You better not have been hurting him in any way" I growled glaring at him

"Of coursed I didn't hurt him. God what do you think I am? A thug?"

"Could have fooled me" Haou muttered

"We're wasting time here!" Johan interjected "if your friends really are in trouble than we better hurry the hell up"

"Right!" I turned on my heel and began to sprint

"Wait!" Haou called. I stopped and turned to look.

"What?"

"You're going the wrong way!" he hissed looking to be both angry and amused. I blushed and ran back to them

"Shut up" I muttered in embarrassment as I passed the group and began on the correct path to where I had called home

~authors notes~

Chara: short chapter

Haruka: yeah. And does everyone remember what we said about our other stories in the last chapter? Well we LIED

Chara: sorry 'bout that

Judai: you better be.

Jehu: I still think you stalking me

Haou: *puts barrel of gun to Jehu's crotch* you wanna repeat that?

Jehu: *gulps* n-no

Haou: *smiles* that's what I thought

Chara: review corner?

Judai: review corner.

**Princessanime08: Judai: yup. Being me kinda sucks right now**

The keyBlade's chosen: you got that right!

**Yuri n' chuka: Johan: *growls***

**Yusuke: hey! Don't go accusing me! The only story I'm in is 'of course I'm a girl'**

**Yubel: belle?**

Yukigirl8129: thanks! Here's your update!

**Oak-Chan:** **Haou: you know. I love how you think. *reads the second part and starts blushing like crazy* NEVERMIND**

**Jehu: I still like the way you think**

**Johan: see? I have a heart!**

Greed of the homunculi: thanks!

**Kirei Ryuusei: Judai: um… I was kind tied up at the time…**

**Haou: yeah. And I'm SOOOOO scared of you**

**Chara: I would be if I were you.**

**Haou: *stares at her funny***

**Chara: you'll see. You'll see.**

**Johan: jealous? I'm not jealous!**


	10. Bullets and Revelations

**Judais POV**

My mind raced as I burst through the door of the orphanage.

"Asuka!" I called into the short corridors and tiny rooms "sho? Where are you!" I was fully aware of Johans skeptical look, Jim's curious one, Haous panicked expression, and Jehu's unreadable one.

Johan thought I was lying. He probably thought this was all made up at the last minute as a way to escape. I didn't really blame him. I mean come on, I'm a famous criminal! Who wouldn't try to escape the chance of going to jail? But he didn't know 'Judai' like Asuka, sho, and fubuki did. He knew 'Judai' like a bounty hunter would. And that's where all his distrust laid. I didn't really want to admit that he had full reason to be suspicious… but I did anyway

Finally I went to the only place I was sure they would be. I checked the rest of the semi-large building incase. But when I threw the basement door open it was obvious where they were

"Aniki?" came sho's tiny voice, he himself was hidden from sight seeing as I was staring down the concrete stairs at a grey wall that lay nearly immediately after "Aniki is that you?"

I tensed more than I had been if that was possible. I looked back at Haou who nodded and hid two pistols on his character, he gently laid his sniper on the floor. I took a deep breath before answering

"Sho? Are you guys ok?" gentle weeping met my ears

"n-no Aniki they-"he was cut off with a sickening sound of metal to bone

"Shut up kid." Someone hissed I faintly recognized the voice to be that of O'Brien's. I looked back at everyone who at his point you could call my allies in time to see Jim and Johan exchange a glace.

Without thinking I turned back and bolted down the stairs, rounding the only corner in the basement I laid my eyes on the room. My heart sank.

All of Asukas computers, and inventions were destroyed, sparks still danced across the keyboards and broken monitors. On the floor on the far side of the room, sho was sitting on his calves with an unconscious Asuka In his arms, next to them was fubuki, he was unconscious as well. Asuka had make shift bandages covering her thigh, the blood had seeped through; some of it was dry and had turned a brownish color while fresh blood still leaked through. I had assumed it was from a bullet. She had what looked to be a bruise in the making next to her right eye. The devise she used to talk to me was giving off small spark waves over its destroyed figure; it was still in her ear so the sparks gave her small burns on her temple. There was some blood matted in her blonde bangs and she was panting hard. Sweat trickled down her skin

"Asuka" I whispered covering my mouth. I looked back up at sho; his broken glasses were close to my feet, showing me that they'd been flung across the room. His arm was bleeding a bit, not nearly as much as Asukas leg. But small signs showed that he'd been hit in the back of his head more times than necessary. I had to blink the tears from my eyes to keep my vision from blurring too much.

Next to my abused friends stood O'brien, Jun manjoume, and Amon. They were _his_ favorite three lackeys. Manjoume was tall with spiky black hair and a long ebony trench coat, Amon was taller than him and built like a wall. His red hair was also spiked upwards and dainty glasses sat on his nose. All of them held guns

"Why'd you do this?" I cried, an attempt to run over to my injured friends was stopped by Haou somehow managing to hold me back "we got the money to you on time! Like every time you ask!"

"You almost got caught" Amon spat "you seriously almost let someone bring you in"

"I make deals." I growled, unable to hold the tears at bay any longer, they began to stream down my face "not scams."

"Well you'd-"O'brien was rudely cut off by manjoume who seemed to be under some sort of mental shock. He pointed towards the hunters standing behind me. I turned silently to look

"Johan?" he whispered "Jim? What are you guys doing here? Where have you been?" his shock dissolved into anger. Jim looked scared and torn, while Johan looked more pissed than anything else

"Manjoume? You're… you mean… the phantom… is one of 'fathers' 'debt payers?" I stared between the two in confusion

"You know each other?" trembling with anger thoughts began to race through my head. Johan was one of them? One of _his_ lackeys? He looked at me with sympathy

"I guess we have some new introductions to do when the current situations over." Jim laughed nervously as if trying to bring humor to a spirit breaking moment. Everyone glared at him for a second before returning to the problem.

"Sorry you two" O'brien spat "but when this is over your coming with us. Dead or alive father wants you back. He's missed you both dearly" a hint of jealously rang out in his voice as he put his weight on one leg "and I think I prefer you dead"

The next moment was a blur; O'Brien held up his gun and pointed it at Johan. Before he could shoot Haou let go of my shoulders and pulled one of his pistols out of the side of his jeans and emptied half the clip on O'brien. His body stayed up with each bullet that went through it but it wasn't long before he was a bloody mess without a soul in his body. The black haired boy hit the ground with a sickening 'thud' his brown eyes were still wide open but they had lost their light.

Amon was the next to pull a gun, before he had it halfway up to point it at Haou, the rest of my brothers clip was empty and Amon was the next to hit the floor. His death was faster than O'Brien's in how it felt. But it took about the same time for Haou to murder them both

Finally manjoume held up his own pistol and aimed it at Haou; it was shaking in his hands, his own trembles of fear made it hard for him to fire. Haou took his time replacing his gun and held it up. Manjoume pulled his trigger, instead of hitting my brother the bullet grazed my arm.

I cried out in pain and quickly grabbed the wound; the metallic sent that already hung in the room began to make me feel dizzy as the warm liquid causing it seeped through my fingers

"Aniki!" sho called from the other side of the room in worry and fear. I looked back up to my brother and the current fight at hand

Haou had shot the hand manjoume held his gun in. The black haired boy had fallen to his knees clutching the wound and whimpering in pain. Haou strode over to him and placed the barrel of his gun on the boys' forehead, a cold expression was all that was evident on his face.

"Ill spare you as long as you tell your 'father' he's out of four employees." He hissed. "Now go before I change my mind" manjoume scrambled to his feet and ran away as fast as possible.

I sighed in slight relief. So in the end we had a lot of blood to clean up and two bodies to dispose of. Just _lovely._

~Authors notes~

Chara: ok so it's not the end! Promise!

Haruka: she was so tempted to let all of you know who the villain is but we decided to be mean

Chara: *laughs manically*

Johan: plot twist! It started in this chapter but will be explained in the next

Judai: yeah… was it really ok to dispose of O'brien and Amon so quickly?

Chara: yes it was! I don't like ether of them!

Judai: I see… you like me right?

Chara: why yes! I love you ju-chan! Why?

Judai: no reason… so… I guess we'll go to charas review corner

**Animeprincess08: Judai: we did!**

Kirei Ryuusei: Johan: that's not- oh… maybe that is true

Jehu: yes! *holds up hand for a high five*

**Greed of the homunculi: *everyone takes a step back* please don't kill us Haou!**

The Key Blades chosen: Judai:…nope

Haou: what? You're blaming me for that? Ill murder you!

**Yuri n' chuka: yubel: I suppose…**

**Jehu: hey!**

**Judai: *squeals* yay fried shrimp!**

**Johan: what the hell are you doing?**

Jia-lerman-jonas: Chara: yeah their dialogue was supposed to be funny ^^ glad you liked it. Hopefully they will have more conversations like that in the next chapter

**Chrisandersenyuki: you know it!**

Kori neko tenshi: thanks!

Oak-Chan: Haou: I can think of ten good reasons-

Jehu: *kisses him* shut up and listen to the oh-so-right girl

Chara: the orphanage was what I had mentioned Judai and company lived in before. Sorry for the confusion ^^'

**Luving randomness: Haou: I love this type too**

**Jehu: yeah I know. But with Haou you really have to live dangerously**


	11. Deal of the Devil

**Judai's POV**

Hours had felt like ages, Sho had long since been given the OK by the doctors along with Fubuki who had woken up to be perky as ever until he saw Asuka. She was the only reason we were still sitting in that damn hospital. She hadn't woken up yet, though the bullet was out of her leg and her smaller wounds had been treated. I sighed and leaned my head back against the chair I was slumped in.

At this point I had gone at least thirty hours without a wink of sleep, Sho being ever vigilant and careful as he was had fallen asleep and slumped against me carelessly.

"Judai" The ever familiar voice spoke softly behind me, as if any noise louder than a whisper would break the fragile silence like glass. Like the illusion of calmness would be replaced by Godzilla pulling the top off the building and eating everyone inside like candy.

Ok… maybe that was a bit too much exaggerating on my part…

Anyway I looked up to see Johan carefully handing me a cup of what I assumed to be coffee, I accepted this gratefully and took a swig, not caring about how much my tongue had started to burn.

"Thanks" I said as quietly as he now that I was thinking about Godzilla killing us all. He took a seat next to me and sipped from his own cup.

Luckily for Asuka and me we had created an Emergency stash of money for situations like these. We would have enough for Asuka's medical bill and cheap coffee that Johan found from god-knows-where in this place.

"You can sleep you know thief" He said noticing my drooping eyelids and lack of response to the coffee I was taking large doses of

"Sleep? Sleep is for the weak dear hunter" I replied smoothly, taking another desperate sip of my drink.

"That pride shall kill you one day." He said looking playful in his own odd way, sea green eyes shining with exhaustion and something like amusement.

"Don't you remember? It already almost has." I felt like I was going to start laughing hysterically whether it be from lack of sleep, how funny it was Johan had saved me from falling to my death off a roof while trying to catch me, or that on that night I had kissed him and now I'd gone so far as to actually start to know the boy named Johan.

"Ah yes. What would you do without me?"

"I wouldn't have been on the roof in the first place" I pointed out

"Details, details" he waved it off dismissively, causing me to grin.

"You know this is our first conversation that hasn't involved yelling"

"Really? Would you like it to involve yelling?" He asked grinning slyly

"Johan" I warned gesturing over to the blunette asleep on my shoulder, "Poor Sho had finally gotten some sleep after his traumatizing experience. We have no reason to ruin that by yelling, maybe some other time K?"

He shook his head, "Sho's traumatizing experience? Judai yours is just as bad and you're not asleep"

I frowned, "What makes you think that? He was the hostage. My trauma was nothing from that! I've seen much worse so there's no need to worry"

Johan nearly choked on his coffee, "You've seen worse than your psychotic brother killing two people, and seeing your friends drenched in their own blood"

I really didn't want to answer that truthfully, "Of course, being a thief I've seen people die trying to catch me. I've shown up at every funeral as well!"

Blatant lie. No one had ever died trying to catch me and I had never been to a funeral in my entire life…unless you count when we buried _his_ henchmen a few hours before…

Johan didn't believe me, that much was clear though he made no attempt to push for answers. I didn't know why but it seems like I was becoming more and more grateful to him by the minute.

"Where's Jim?" I asked quietly looking down at my drink, the cup was nearly empty but the heat from the mug managed to keep my hands warm.

Jim had come with us to the hospital, though when I had gone to see how Asuka was he had disappeared. I hadn't asked until now, it was a desperate move at changing the subject.

"He went to get our things from where we were living before" He responded awkwardly, "I hope you don't mind but Jim and I figured that It would be best if we lived with you until we can sort things out and both of our sides can be free of any problems with 'father'"

"Why do you keep calling him 'father'" I snapped, "You obviously hate him call him by his name or don't call him anything at all-"Ringing sounded, I went pale and Johan looked worried

"Is that your phone?"

"Yes" I whispered before standing and moving away from Johan. Pulling it from my pocket and pressing it to my ear, "Hello?" I said quietly only to be answered by bitter chuckling.

"_Good evening little Judai."_ Came the expected voice smooth as silk, "_I heard you found my runaway."_

"So what if I did?" I asked defiantly, "You got the message I don't belong to you anymore. Neither does Johan. Or Jim!"

"_Oh little Judai_" He laughed again, _"You do still belong to me no matter how much you want to deny it. So I'll make you a deal. I will leave you alone and take away all your debt if you bring my dear runaways back to me."_

"How can I trust what you say?" I asked shifting my weight

"_Because you have no choice, bring them and get your freedom or I'll kill you all."_

I winced, "You promise Johan will be alright if I do"

"_Cross my heart and hope to die"_ the voice said, _"You have a week. Take him to New York Manjoume and I will meet you in Time Square," _He hung up before I could protest the location. We were nowhere near New York! And we weren't exactly rich at the moment.

But…My freedom… It could stop my friends from behind in so much danger all the time…

I had to do it…for them…

~authors notes~

Chara: *moping*

Haruka: *sighs* god not again

Chara: yes again

Judai: err what's wrong?

Chara: a lot

Johan: be more specific

Haruka: *glares at him*

Chara: well today is the anniversary of when I first started writing GX stories…

Judai: and you're sad because…?

Fubuki: you're not gonna make some 'because yubel exists' crack are you? Because that's why id be sad.

Yubel: hey!

Edo: tell you what yubel, when you have a definite male or female gender you can talk again until then do us all a favor and shut up!

Haruka: edo you're my new favorite character

Johan: BACK TO THE POINT PEOPLE! Chara why on earth are you sad

Chara: for one we don't update enough anymore so I plan to fix that, two we haven't reviewed many of our favorite stories in a while, and three. To celebrate the almost anniversary I went back and re-read 'just great' not only am I sad that my writing was sloppy, there were many errors, some things didn't make sense, and the plot holes ate through it like moths with a blanket but what really got me was that we were sort of kind of funny.

Haruka: and we aren't anymore…

Judai: oh…

Haruka: so! We are going to put up two more stories! Look on our poll and vote; we plan to make these comedies if it kills us!

Chara: so please vote!

Judai: Review corner time!

**Greed of the Homunculi: Judai: Dear god Haou Jehu gets it! You can stop killing him!**

**Chara: I have a bad feeling this is about to get worse…**

The keyBlade's Chosen: Judai: It was more than a graze! It involved my emotional scaring as well!

**Kirei ryuusei: Haou: Get off me danmit! I'll shoot you too!**

**Jehu: Yay he's not trying to shoot me!**

**Haou: *points gun at Jehu* you wanna say that again**

**Jehu: I'll be good…**

Chrisandersenyuki: Jim and Johan: We're traitors! Don't hurt us!

Haou: *puts gun away* Danm…

**Luving randomness: Asuka: My machinery? Aren't you worried about me at all?**

**Sho: Fubuki and I are better now!**

Yuri n' chuka: Judai: I'm fine, though my head hurts now…

Haou: too late I already killed those two!

Manjoume: *screams and runs away*

Judai and Johan: 0.0

**Cartooncouples101: Thank you so much! I don't think I'll be killing off Fubuki…yet**

Hazeru1001: Thanks!


End file.
